


Just A Snippet

by afteriwake



Series: Molly Madness Month - March 2018 [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Fluff, Bookstores, Breakfast, Caffeine Addiction, Cooking, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Decisions, Dogs, Drabble Collection, Eleventh Doctor Era, Embarrassed James T. Kirk, Embarrassed Neville Longbottom, Engaged Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, Established Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Evil Plans, F/M, First Meetings, Food, Friendly Molly Hooper, Gen, Guatemala, Hugs, Kindred Spirits, Kings & Queens, Kiss in the Hair, Kissing, M/M, Married Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Mentions Of Cybermen, Mentions of Daleks, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Missionaries, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft's Meddling, Naked Kirk, Naked Male Clothed Female, Observant Molly Hooper, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV James T. Kirk, POV Neville Longbottom, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poor Kirk, Post-Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Neville Longbottom, Sitting In Laps, Smug Rose Hathaway, Squib Molly Hooper, Squibs, Surprised Neville, Switched positions, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats, Uncomfortable Kirk, Wands, Wedding Planning, Wide Awake, plans gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Various little moments in the lives of various characters across a multitude of fandoms.





	Just A Snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts), [CreativeReading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/gifts), [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> I recently cleared out my Tumblr inbox of some drabble/ficlet prompts that have been sitting around for anywhere from weeks to months. These were all originally posted as answers to asks on Tumblr and are collected here in one post with editing.

**A Heart So Big**   
Sherlock; Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper   
_Sherlock and Molly doing a construction work mission in the Petén jungle in Guatemala. :-)_

He had no idea that Molly had such a big heart, and this big heart endeavoured to help anyone and everyone she could, no matter where in the world they were. And as he took a break from hammering the walls in place for what would be a medical center for the people in this region of Guatemala he watched in awe as Molly tended to the relatively minor wound a local fellow had from hammering his thumb with the hammer he’d been using and smiled. No matter what her large heart wanted to do, he would make sure he followed it wherever it led and do whatever it asked of him...that was his solemn vow.

**Kindred Spirits**   
Sherlock; Sherlock Holmes, implied Sherlock Holmes/John Watson   
_Having a dog follow him home was not how he wanted the day to end, but there he was, rifling through his cupboards, trying to find anything suitable for a canine dinner._

Having a dog follow him home was not how he wanted the day to end, but there he was, rifling through his cupboards, trying to find anything suitable for a canine dinner. What in the bloody hell did dogs enjoy, anyway? There was a bit of roast in the refrigerator, he suspected. Sent up from Mrs. Hudson. And perhaps a bit of gravy, too, because unfortunately, her roasts had a tendency to be on the dry side. That’s why he rarely ate them. 

He knew John would probably murder him in his sleep for bringing home a rambunctious puppy, but it had looked rather pathetic on the street. Bedraggled and matted and...well, when it followed him in the direction of Baker Street he didn’t have the heart to turn it away. It was a pathetic creature and...perhaps...he felt a kinship with it.

“You’ll be fine here, Blackbeard, I promise,” he said as the black dog ran through his legs. He’d make John understand that the puppy was in his care, would be his responsibility and...then he would see where it went from there. But first? Feeding the poor animal. It was the least he could do for the thing.

**Interesting Uses**   
Once Upon A Time; Mr. Gold/Belle French   
_"You heard me. Take. It. Off."_

"You heard me. Take. It. Off." 

Rumple looked up at her with an amused look. It wasn’t often his Belle got demanding, but it was certainly a pleasant surprise. He enjoyed a change in the familiar that wasn’t at his own hand. he reached up and undid the cravat, letting it dangle in his hand. “No more cravats?”

“I think they’re a bit...foppish,” she said, a small smile hitching up at her mouth. “You look so much more handsome in a suit and tie.”

“Oh, is that so?” he asked. “And just why do you enjoy that look, my dear?”

“Because, she said, her smile taking on a slightly naughty demeanor. “There is so much you can do with a tie.”

“Is that so?” he asked, feigning ignorance. “And perhaps I could get a lesson in just what you have planned for a tie.”

He pulled her into his lap and she kissed him softly as she dropped the cravat onto the floor. “I think that can be arranged,” she said, her smile in full bloom. Oh, he would do anything for this woman, he knew that now, and he hoped she would do the same for him. That was love, after all, love as he knew it, and as she kissed him again he thought he might just be lucky to have found his beauty to tame his beast.

**Looking Forward To The Crash**   
Sherlock/Doctor Who; Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond   
_“You don’t know true power until you’ve had a five-hour energy drink and a large cup of coffee with four shots of espresso.”_

He stared at his lover in outright wonder. Surely she couldn’t still be awake? They’d been chased through an alien planet by Daleks at one end and Cybermen at the other, and he knew she had offered to take the first and then the second watch to keep the Doctor out of trouble. She had always done a far better job of that than he had, and so he had conceded. And yet when he took the third watch, she didn’t sleep.

“How, exactly, are you managing to stay awake?” Sherlock asked, wanted to learn Amelia’s secret.

“You don’t know true power until you’ve had a five-hour energy drink and a large cup of coffee with four shots of espresso,” she said with a grin.

“Not together, I hope,” Sherlock said, making a face.

She chuckled. “Of course not. That sounds vile, especially since the energy drink was grape flavoured.” She leaned against his shoulder. “But I can tell you, the crash will be spectacular.”

“Is that so?” Sherlock asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Mmhmm,” she said. “It would be nice if I had some company when that happens.”

“I’ll be there,” he murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair. She was a marvel in all the known universe, he knew this now, and if they could get through this crazy life they’d chosen together in one piece than he might be the luckiest man in all of time and space.

**Changes**   
Sherlock; Sebastian Moran/Molly Hooper   
_Person B isn’t a very affectionate person, while Person A cherishes every moment they get with Person B. One day while Person A is cooking breakfast, Person B comes up and surprises A with a hug from behind. (Bonus + Person B buries their head into the back of A’s shirt.)_

No touchy-feeliness. No public displays of affection. She was used to the rules of their relationship because she understood. She may be an overly affectionate person, but Seb just wasn’t. And that was fine; she loved him regardless, for everything he did for her, for everything he let her have when it came to affection.

He just simply wasn’t a cuddly person, but she could live with that.

So imagine her surprise when she was cooking them breakfast in the kitchen, one morning months after this relationship began from the ashes of Jim's empire, with her in his black button down he’d worn the night before and discarded before he joined her in bed so early that the sun was nearly rising. She’d wanted to surprise him, to let him sleep, but he must not have enjoyed the empty bed.

Imagine her surprise when he wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her from behind, and buried his head in the crook of her shoulder, his nose buried in the shirt.

She, certainly, was surprised.

He stood there a few moments before he spoke. “No more,” he said.

“No more...what?” she asked, breaking out of her shock, the shock becoming confusion instead.

“No more jobs. No more killing. I’m done.” 

She had no idea what had brought on this abrupt change of mind from him, what had caused him to seek her warmth and comfort, but she knew it was a very big turning point indeed. “Alright. No more,” she said, turning to hug him back. He needed her right now more than he needed a hot meal.

And, as always, she would give him whatever he asked for.

**Careful Planning**   
Sherlock; Mycroft Holmes/Anthea   
_Mycroft and Anthea being sort of evil geniuses?_

“So,” Mycroft said, steepling his fingers in front of him as he balanced an elbow on each side of his chair’s arms. This was a completely unexpected situation they had found themselves in, which considering everything they had been through was saying something indeed.

She looked at the diagram she had on an easel in his office, contemplating it. “You know if you seat the Russian ambassador next to Sherlock we’re liable to have World War Three within a matter of hours after the reception.”

“Well, shouldn’t he be at the head table with us anyhow? He is my best man.”

“Yes, but the Queen is still angry with him for arriving in Buckingham Palace in nothing but a sheet and not informing her he was there.”

Mycroft sighed. “And if we seat Her Majesty anywhere else, she’ll be insulted.”

“Exactly.” Anthea studied the diagram and then tilted her head. “Of course, we could arrange for another royal scandal that your brother needs to consult on. You know ever since he and Dr. Hooper started cohabiting he prefers being starkers.”

“Yes, I have seen the camera feeds,” Mycroft said, making a face. He moved his fingers up under his chin. “We could always arrange a visit for Her Majesty to pop into Baker Street unannounced?”

“That has merit,” Anthea said in an approving tone. “She has always wondered where all the magic happens, so to speak.”

“Perfect,” Mycroft said, nodding decisively. “We just need to arrange a romantic interlude between Sherlock and his lover and then discretely arrange for the Queen to drop in for a chat.”

“That’s one thing settled,” Anthea said, moving to him and dropping in his lap. Normally he was one for full propriety in his office but the door was locked and the rest of his staff was under penalty of redaction if they disturbed. “No, we just need to settle the matter of your parents.”

Mycroft groaned. “Do we have to invite them?”

“Yes,” she said.

He thought for a moment, running a hand up and down her back. “I don’t suppose we know if my mother has brushed up on her Russian lately?”

“We can find out...later,” Anthea said, caressing his face before leaning in to kiss him. Yes, they could. _Much_ later, if he had his way...

**Flipped**   
Star Trek AOS/Vampire Academy; James Kirk/Rose Hathaway   
_“S-Stop looking at me like that! You’re making me blush…” Kirkrose_

He was used to being the one doing the intense stare with just the right amount of sexual attraction dripping from it that most females, and a few males and a few nonbinary aliens, had assumed he wanted to get in their pants. It wasn’t that he did, all the time, but it was just his default look of interest.

He was _not_ , however, used to that look being given to him.

 _Especially_ when he was in nothing other than...well, thank someone there was a washcloth in the shower or he’d have been under her very appreciative (he hoped) gaze.

“S-Stop looking at me like that! You’re making me blush…” Oh crap, did he just stutter? Was he blushing? Fucking hell, he was.

Who was this woman, how had she ended up in this part of the Enterprise and why did she have this power over him?

The woman smirked. “If you’re who I think you are, I’m surprised.” She held out her hand. “Rose Hathaway...Captain.”

Oh, this woman was trouble. She knew to shake her hand, he’d have to drop the towel and he was a bit...well, rigid. “Pleasure’s yours?”

“Oh hell yes,” she said. “Pleasure is definitely mine.”

Yup. This woman was trouble with a capital T.

**An Interesting Encounter Over Books**   
Harry Potter/Sherlock; Neville Longbottom & Molly Hooper   
_Neville and Molly?_

“So, I see you’re interested in botany.”

Neville looked up at the woman at the bookstore. He wasn’t used to muggle stores, not really, but Harry had suggested that perhaps having books in his classroom on non-magical plants and trees in the area would be beneficial to students who wanted more information on practical uses of plants. He had said it would have been a good thing for him and Hermione and Ron to have known when they were looking for the Horcruxes.

Not that, he imagined, Hermione hadn’t already had a fairly complex knowledge. But he hadn’t been there with them so he didn’t know. He’d been fighting his own fight at Hogwarts with Ginny and Luna by his side.

But it didn’t do to dwell on the past. Too many hurts there and the future was much brighter. Especially now, as this was a fairly pretty Muggle who was speaking to him.

“I teach...botany, at a private school,” he said, choosing his words carefully.

“Hogwarts?” 

He blinked. “Ex...no.”

The woman chuckled. “I may be a Squib, but I recognize the Hero of the Battle of Hogwarts. You killed the snake, right? You’re Neville Longbottom?” She extended her hand. “Molly Hooper. A pleasure to meet you.”

He didn’t say anything but shook her hand. Then he finally spoke once it clicked that she knew about the Battle. “How did you...?”

“If you look very closely at your sleeve as you stretch and then bend your arm, your wand is clearly visible,” she said. “My brother did the same thing, and so did my dad.”

“Oh,” he said blushing.

“Oh, don’t think it’s noticeable! I have a Muggle friend who’s taught me a few things.” She nodded towards the books. “I’d be honoured to buy the books for you. My niece loves your class.”

He blushed even more. “I suppose that would be alright,” he said. This was a surprise, but a pleasant one. Maybe, if he was lucky, they could chat for a bit, because he had the feeling that this Squib might be quite an interesting person.


End file.
